Beverage spills and leakages in and around a kitchen will often present the problems of clean-up. This is especially true for refrigerators in a kitchen. Many times, a spill/drip or a leak from a beverage container in a refrigerator goes unnoticed until the user of the refrigerator desires the item which has been spilled or which has leaked. By the time the item is desired, the spill/drip or leak usually has solidified or has begun to solidify, leaving a hard to remove stain or residue on the refrigerator shelf. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an effective means for absorbing such spills in refrigerators. A beverage container cover may be used to substantially surround and/or cover a portion of a container in order to solve such problem.